


Fishing Trip

by halfpastten



Series: Pokemon Smut Collection [15]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Large Cock, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokephilia, Shameless Smut, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22560151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfpastten/pseuds/halfpastten
Summary: When winter comes, everyone knows that Jason will leave for a small vacation to the beach. It is as sure as the seasons, even though nobody can say why.(Edit: Not the same Jason from "On The Edge", accidentally used the name twice oops)
Relationships: Otosupasu | Grapploct/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Pokemon Smut Collection [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615384
Kudos: 65





	Fishing Trip

Jason stepped out of the small hut and into the sun, stretching his tall, tanned and muscled body as his toes dug into the soft sand. The Alolan Islands were beautiful this time of the year - not as hot as during summer, and far less crowded. Not that lots of tourists would bother the man. His family's vacation home on Akala Island sat on a stretch of private land, the small beach included. His father had been born on this Island and inherited the hut and the beach, but he rarely ever got the chance to travel. His only son Jason, however, made most of it. Especially when his home in Galar was hit by the usual harsh winters.

Humming in content, Jason walked further onto the stretch of white sand, watching the waves as they came. He was only dressed in swimming trunks, the rest of his body exposed in the sun. In his left hand, he held a bucket; in his right, a small pouch.

He'd always loved Pokemon, even when he never actually caught himself a team. His interests weren't in training them, and he had no other use for a permanent partner in his own home. Jason was a researcher in Pokemon breeding, helping Breeders out that were met with new species. His work paid well and helped him keep up with his biology and chemistry studies. Several fragile, stoppered glass vials currently sitting in the small leather pouch were proof of the latter.

No, caught and tamed Pokemon had never quite caught Jason's interest. In his mind, they lost something during the process of taming, some special spark that only the wild specimens carried around. Observing them in nature, watching them hunt and socialize and mate, noting down their methods of raising their young - all these things were what excited Jason about his job. He probably would never be able to bond with a Pokemon he caught. The mere thought about stealing that wild spark from them made his stomach twist.

His feet were hit by a little wave, the water swirling around him. He waded deeper into the ocean until his knees were fully submerged before he swung the bucket around, a part of its contents landing in the water - lots and lots of homemade bait that were pulled further out into the ocean by the current. Jason whistled and went back, putting the bucket away where the waves couldn't reach it.

Then he settled down, ready to wait while going through his vials, each one carefully labelled. He grimaced a bit as he sat onto the sand and shifted his weight around, rubbing his backside gingerly, but otherwise, he looked very patient and peaceful as the bait started to sink as it got soaked and heavy with the salty water. When he heard a splashing sound he smiled even before he looked up. His grin only grew wider on his open, handsome face that had many young women and quite a few of the young men back home blushing, had he ever directed it at any of them.

The Grapploct that had come to eat didn't look like it would start to swoon anytime soon, but it also wasn't very hostile.

"You want some more?" Jason called out, not moving from his place a couple of feet away from where the waves hit the sand. The Grapploct was a handsome male, his body vivid blue and yellow and black and of a decent size. The Pokemon blinked at him before coming a bit closer, curious about the offer. Jason pulled the bucket closer, grabbing a handful of the bait and holding it out to let him see. Only when the Grapploct relaxed did Jason throw it into the water, right into the waiting limbs of the Pokemon.

"There's more, no need for that," the human man laughed, watching the Grapploct gobble down the bait. Putting the bucket down, he pulled out one vial from his pouch and added a couple of drops of the clear liquid into the bucket. It took a while for the distinct smell to reach the wild Grapploct in the water, but when it did it perked up. A third drop was balanced on one fingerpad before Jason closed the vial, making sure it was properly sealed. He could sense the Grapploct coming closer, sniffing the air as it moved on his thick tentacles like a human would use their legs. Jason didn't pay him any more mind for the moment, though. Keeping an eye on the drop of liquid, he pulled down his swimming trunks and stepped out of it, revealing his generously sized cock - and his arse, stuffed with an equally sizable buttplug.

Jason swallowed a sigh when he pulled it out. His arsehole glistened in the sun, wet with lube and gaping open. Letting the plug fall to the sand, he finally looked back to the Grapploct, who'd come out of the water and even closer, entranced by the alluring smell. He smiled gently, rubbing the artificial mating scent of the female Grapploct over the puckered entrance. Swaying between the bait and Jason, both smelling like a female in heat, the Grapploct went for the bait first, still a bit sceptical of the human. But the food wasn't endless and not fit for mating - chewing on the last morsel, the Grapploct crept over to Jason and investigated the curious smell, circling the man and prodding him with his flexible limbs. Jason laughed when he felt one tentacle brush against his prepared hole, a thrill of pleasure adding to his overall arousal.

So curious. So forward. Not yielding or submissive at all, like many caught Pokemon were likely to be.

He hummed as he went down on his hands and knees, arse held up for a closer inspection. The Grapploct pushed closer, the tentacle now trying to press into him. Jason didn't feel much of a stretch anymore - he'd loosen himself up for days now, inviting new Pokemons to enjoy his body and share his pleasure every day. He held a special fondness for the Water Type creatures - they were less shy when faced with a human, more eager to come and play. Grapploct was still a bit hesitant, not sure why this human smelled like one of his kind in heat, but in the end, his hormones won over his scepticism. He jumped against the rear end of Jason, winding his tentacles around the waist and hips and legs of the man, and pressed his midsection against the inviting hole.

The feeling of those suction cups on his skin was exciting. Jason's arms flexed a bit with the added weight before he breathed out, relaxing his muscles. Something hot, hard and slimy pressed against his open arse, slowly sliding deeper. It felt so _good_ , to tease those handsome creatures into mounting him. "Such a nice cock," Jason sighed, swaying his hips. The Grapploct reacted instinctively, rutting forward to sink a few inches deeper. "Mmnnh, yes, just like that. Take your time, we have all day." He knew that the Grapploct wouldn't heed to his words - they weren't inclined to follow a human's order, acting more on instinct. And said instinct told Grapploct that he could mate with him, breed him like a female.

Jason received long, powerful thrusts. It was one of the reasons he always prepared and opened himself before. It made for a nice morning, sprawling out on his bed and playing with himself, slow-fucking his hole with his fingers or a dildo. Wild Pokemon were rarely very compassionate about the other's comfort beyond making sure that the female was ready to receive. Bracing himself a bit more securely, he arched his back, his muscles tensing. The skin underneath the suction cup strained a bit - those would leave bruises, but nothing that wouldn't heal up nicely. It added an interesting burn, more to fuel his arousal. His cock was heavy between his thighs, cockhead wet with precum as the thick shaft of the Grapploct ensured that each thrust stimulated his prostate. He was so lucky with his catch today - the Grapploct wasn't necessarily bigger than Jason, but his body was made of pure muscle. A man of Jason's stature had a hard time finding many Pokemon physically stronger than him without running into risks, but the Grapploct was just the perfect size to fill his arse, keeping a tight hold on his curious human lover.

The mixture of the heat and sun of Akala Island and the curling pleasure thrumming through his body had him sweaty and short-breathed in short time. His head was ducked and his eyes closed as he pushed against the Pokemon, coaxing him deeper into his hole, teasing him to fuck him just a bit harder, just a bit faster. Jason felt his balls tighten up more than once when Grapploct stuttered in his rutting, his cockhead pressing directly against Jason's prostate, but each and every time the Water Type found back into the steady pace, almost as if he didn't want to end this mating too soon as well. It helped for a while, keeping the two to rock against each other for a few minutes more, but the constant pressure against his walls was finally bringing Jason over the edge. He groaned, muscles tensing, as he came, soiling the sand with his cum, his whole body shivering from the sensation. He clamped down on the Pokemon's cock, his walls moving rhythmically has Jason's muscles spasmed with the orgasm, in a way almost milking the Grapploct. It caused the Pokemon to fall into a proper rut, his wet body slapping obscenely against his arse cheeks.

When the Grapploct came, it was with an iron grip onto Jason, pumping him full with his hot seed. The cock gave a few more twitches, the shaft throbbing with pleasure, before it started to soften up. With a satisfied huff, the Grapploct released his hold on him and slid out and off the human, the scent of a female overpowered by his own potent musk.

"Thank you," Jason said, voice a bit hoarse, and chuckled when the Grapploct ignored the silly human and simply returned to the ocean. But that was okay for Jason - it was one of those aspects he loved so dearly about the wild Pokemon of this world. They didn't need humans, didn't have to bend to their will.

It was perfect just as it was, and, well. There were plenty more Pokemon to lure to his beach for another round later on.

**Author's Note:**

> Nobody can tell me that this isn't a legit activity in the Pokemon world. Nobody.
> 
> **You're welcome to leave prompts and suggestions in my Idea Collection. ☺**


End file.
